Kelly Asuka
Kelly Asuka's Histor Kelly Asuka is a born soul. Her family is not one of hardship or one of riches. Her life was too simple for her to want to carry on with the boring life of a middle class Rukonagi citizen. She joined the gotei thirteen at the age of twnety three. She did well in the academy, and was accepted into the thirteen division of seireitei deffence under Izzarai. She began to realise that her main point of strength was her brain. She began to work on tactics for squad combat, and later on single tactics against one or more opponent. This lead to many victories against hollow. Her first mission almost ended her life. Three menos had apeared in Rukongai she was among those called in for reinforcments as the current attacking unit was taking too long, and there was a large ammoutn of damage to the surounding area. She used her shunpo, it was average, but she had practiced it diligently. She had aimed for the menos' mask and by a fluke of an error in her shunpo her zanpaktou ended up peircing its mask. However, as the menos died it vansihed causing her to fall over fifty feet to the ground. After that misson that had almost ended her life she learned caution, and not to attack immediatly. Soon after many sucsessful missions, and optaining her shikai she gainsed the rank of fouth seat of the thirteenth division of the gotei thirteen. She took caution, and got comfortable in her tactical operations often leading squads of 13th division unseated shinigami. In one of these missions, she made a tactical blunder it resulted in the deaths of two shinigami from her squad, and five human souls were taken by the hollow becoming five more enemies of the seireitei. She was stripped of her rank, and title. Kelly learned from her mistake to never underestimate the opponents, and to always assume they had greater or equal to their own numbers in ambush, or reserves. She began to work again to join the ranks fo seated officers, after much hard work and affort she gained the rank of fith seat of thirteenth division. After punshing herself even more she gained the rank of third seat, and now aims to become the leutenant of the division, and is begining her training to fill the role. Training After gradutating the trainee academy she received no advanced academy training. Many of the tactics she learned were from first hand battle experience, or reading shinigami report files. Under the hard teachings of her taicho she was able to learn better combat reactions, and through comuning with her zanpaktou she was able to learn more presice disiplin, and conditioning. Later she had encountered a vizard durring treaty time who took her in as his student. Kelly's sensei's name was Amab a very old shinigami who was once the captain of two different divisions, and now he was a vizard. He noticed she was havign trouble with certain opponents of the berzerking class so he tought her an alternative style of fighting them aside from her shield and sword. It worked on the same principal, but it was faster to use. Along with a new combat style he instructed her on raising the basic power of her kidou by a small percent. He also began teaching her the elemental palms, reiatsu manipulation, and Soukuotsu. Currently even though the treaty is broken and he nearly killed her, it looks like he is still trying to train her to fight and deal with strong opponents. However, Kelly sees it as Amab always being better than her. The latter causes her to have emotional outbursts when fighting him, and does not give her a cool head, ending in lots of pains, and usualy spilled blood. Abilties Level sword'smanship: She is far from the best sword weilder, but she is far from the worst. Using her sword alone she can adapt between three styles. -Quick Assults: This style is done by pointing her sword directly at her opponent and sonstantly keeping her sword in motion moving her wrist at high speeds and flicking the blade along for all attacks. Also keeping the blade pointed at the opponent keeps then at a far away distance also keeping her out of the range of most meele attacks. She also incorporats micro shunpo for quick movments to maximise her attack's lethality. -Deffence: This is her simplest style yet one of the hardest for opponents to deal with, she does not attack for the majority of the fight, guarding and parrying keeping her opponent offensive. The idea is to amke them use up reiatsu on attacks, and to make them frutrated, the moment her opponent is winded, or tored she strike out with a crpilling blow, and then goes back to defending only using attacks that will slow down, or weaken her opponent's attacks until they cannot fight anymore. -Mitigation: A version of the style her sensei uses, fighting through cancelation, and adaptation. She usses quick movments with her sword intercepting all attacjs with the flat of her blade and guiding them away from her opening up her opponent's guard for her the hit them with an elemental palm attack charged with reiatsu to do internal damage. Zanpaktou combat: He seal state of her zanpaktou has both a katana and a shield, offering her an advantage above most opponents. This helped her with an additional style of attack and deffence, including throwing her shield like a fizbey doing a lot of blunt force damage, and also hitting an opponent with it. Along with this few people who how to fight an opponent who uses a sheild since so few sheild weilding opponents exsist. Kidou: Her kidou is strong for her rank and standing having increased the overall strength instead of moving up with more advanced learning in the numbers of high skill requirment attacks. Her useage of kidou is to augment her own abilties, and she is far from a stand alone kidou fighter seing kdiou as somthing you would not want to only specalise in. Shunpo: Her skill in shunpo the shinigami flash step move is very basic, often she only uses it to cover long distances, or tpo put a lot of distance between her and a cero. Her main skill in shunpo is not using the skill, but reading the skill of others after seeing them do the technique a few times and learning how to adapt acordiningly. If a captain level shunpo can go twenty feet in .05 seconds, than she knows how to adjust herself to be able to dodge or to intercept. She also knows that usualy people try to show up behind their opponents. Hand to hand combat: -Judo: All shinigami should know judo. In bleach cannon it shows the trainee practicing judo throws, so it would be tought in the academy. -Elemental palm: The elemental palms are, iron palm (earth palm), ice fist (water palm), fire hand, (fire) and wind strike(wind). Each must be trained up seperatly for a long periode of time, striking the element with your hands and building up resistance to it. Utalising iron palm and fireing condenced reiatsu ahead of her hand she can cause interal damage to organs, joints, and bones. Iron palm is the heavey hoitting attack. Ice fist hones the reiatsu ahead of your attack to that of a knife. Fire palm causes intence pain to the place that has been hit as if it was on fire. Finaly wind strike is a graceful attack the extends the overall range of your attacks two inches ahead of your fist/palm. Side note: she had learned iron palm, and is starting on ice fist. -Sokuotsu: It is a dangerous, and devistateing captain level technique that she is learning now off of instructions left by her sensei when he was forced to leave the seireitei when the vizard shinigami treaty was broken. For it to properly work one hundred percent you require all of the elemental palms. You also require both of your hands to strik your opponent along with an intent above that to kill, but one to erase your opponent from exsistance. The technique is a simple one other than those very hard and nearly impossible requirments. Channeling your reiatsu through your heart and down your arms to your hands to strike with the core of you soul. It is reccomended that to use this technique and practice this one must also know the styles and medatation artts of tai chi. -Tai Chi: She is far from a master in this graceful style of redistrubting force, it is much like her mitigation sowrd style. Category:Shinigami